smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Days Of Future Smurfed
"Days Of Future Smurfed" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story This is one of the stories that was inspired by the Star Trek franchise -- in this case, it was the Star Trek: The Next Generation series finale "All Good Things" where Captain Jean-Luc Picard inexplicably jumps through three different time periods (the present, 25 years into the future, and 7 years into the past, around the time of "Encounter At Farpoint") to solve a mystery about a universe-destroying anomaly that Q says Picard had created. It is also partly inspired by DC Comics' Armageddon 2001 storyline from 1991, the beginning of which where the lead character Matthew Ryder is sent years into the past as Waverider to stop the appearance of the tyrant named Monarch. Plot Summary The story begins in the year 2005 in the country of Belgium, in what used to be the Smurf Forest, as a young Smurf by the name of Polaris makes his way around the countryside to see what has happened to the once luxurious forest. He returns home to a place inside an old tree stump where a very elderly Smurf who calls himself Empath is waiting for him. The young Smurf is unable to find much food for himself and the elder Smurf to eat, but the elder Smurf doesn't mind, for he knows he will soon pass away. Before he does, though, he must tell the young Smurf about something that has happened to him when he was a much younger Smurf and something that also must happen. In the elder Smurf's story, it was about four months after Empath had left Psychelia for good when he was sleeping in his bed and thought he saw a much older version of himself from the future. His supposedly elder self touched his younger self's forehead, and suddenly his mind was filled with all sorts of visions that made him pass out and sleep well into the morning, where it took Papa Smurf and his fellow Smurfs bringing him to his laboratory to awaken. Empath then proceeded to tell the other Smurfs that he has seen various things taking place in their future: his marriage to Smurfette, the death of Papa Smurf, the death of his wife, the fate of each of his fellow Smurfs, and eventually the fate of the Smurf Village itself, with Brainy being the last Smurf Empath had seen die. With each of the visions, Empath finds himself instantly transported into that particular vision living out the moments as if he was actually there in the future. Back in the future, as the elderly Empath breathes his last, his great-grandson Polaris is then transformed into a time-traveling elemental by the last vestiges of the Psyche Master's power residing within Empath. Polaris realized that his purpose was to be the guardian of Smurf history, and thus began his new life as Traveler Smurf, with his first job being to travel back in time to when his great-grandfather was still a young Smurf of 150 years old and to give him those glimpses into the future, disguised as an elderly version of Empath. Realizing that these memories must be removed his head very quickly, Empath in the present point of the series receives a memory crystal device from Handy that would be useful in storing them for use by future generations. In the modern-day world, the device was reported to have been given to a young boy named Pierrot who in turn has used the memories to create his own cartoon characters known as ''The Smurfs''. Notes * The title is a play on Days Of Future Passed, which is the title of the Moody Blues concept album that the songs "Tuesday Afternoon" and "Nights In White Satin" appear on. * Polaris Smurf hints at meeting Peyo, the creator of the Smurfs, as a young boy. * Handy briefly mentions the events that took place in "The Smurfs' Time Capsule", while Clumsy talks about the vision rock he had owned in "Clumsy Smurfs The Future" and Duncan mentions Esmeralda Fortune from "Gargamel's Miss-Fortune". * The manner of Smurfette's death is partly inspired by the fate of the alternate crew of the Federation starship Voyager made from the "silver blood" on the Demon-class planet in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Course: Oblivion". * This story is an example of the use of recursive canon. * Empath as Great-Grandfather Smurf notably mentions the similarity between himself and the characters Alchemist and Magician Smurf, both from other related parts of mainstream Smurfs media. * Empath as Great-Grandfather Smurf is able to create an artificial reality scenario in this story without the use of Imaginarium crystals. * The time travel method used by Empath in this story is referred to as mental time travel. Title Translations * French: Les mille ans de la Schtroumpf Empathie ("The Thousand Years Of The Empathy Smurf") * Spanish: Los mil años del Pitufo Empatía * German: Die tausend Jahre der Empathie Schlumpf * Italian: I mille anni del Puffo Empatia * Dutch: De duizend jaar van de Empathie Smurf The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ Songs * "Land Of Confusion" (Disturbed version) * "That's The Way I Remember It" * "Who Wants To Live Forever" (Smurfette's death scene) * "Hurt" (Johnny Cash version) * "The Traveler" (Julian Beeston remix version) * "When Tomorrow Comes" Possible Voice Cast * Great-Grandfather Smurf -- Kiff VandenHeuvel * Polaris Smurf/Traveler -- Garrett Wang * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Handy -- Jensen Ackles * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Dreamy -- Sean Schemmel * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming * Psyche Master -- Rick D. Wasserman See Also * "A Jar Full Of Memories", a mini-story that takes place within one of the points of future history * "Duncan's Farewell", a mini-story that takes place within one of the points of future history Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:Death stories Category:Time travel stories Category:Birthday stories Category:Stories focusing on Empath Smurf Category:Flash-forward stories